As mobile devices have become more prevalent, online service providers have developed multiple flows for obtaining the services. For example, a desktop website, a mobile website, and mobile application APIs. These additional flows provide ease of use and convenience to the users through flows tailored for the device being used, but also multiply the number of cyberattack v vulnerabilities that service providers are open to. Instead of just one set of vulnerabilities for one flow, there is a set of vulnerabilities for several flows. Criminals may find that attacking the mobile flows are easier as those flows are much newer designs that have not been tested as much as flows meant for desktops and likely have more vulnerabilities. Additionally, it is less computationally intensive to emulate a mobile device than a desktop computer. Thus, many criminals will attempt to conduct cyberattacks with multiple emulations of mobile devices.
It would be beneficial if there were ways to prevent cyberattacks through identification of unique signatures of a user device or determine whether a mobile device is an emulation.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, whereas showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.